


Logan's sausages

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: BBQ, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Written for the Italian challenge COW-T by Landedifandom, prompt: hot sausages





	Logan's sausages

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge COW-T by Landedifandom, prompt: hot sausages

It was a hot summer day at the Xavier's Institute. The X-Men had decided to organize a barbeque by the pool and everyone had contributed in some way: Bobby was keeping the sodas and beers cool, Rogue had brought a table outside, Kurt was distributing plastic plates... and Logan had found a nice shady place to light the grill.

Piotr had helped him by bringing the charcoal and meat, then Logan had shooed everyone with the excuse that he needed to focus.

He had lit a cigar and began to smoke, then he had started the fire. He had surprised everyone when he had proposed to cook for them.

While the others were swimming or chatting or just relaxing he placed the meat on the grill and seasoned it. He knew exactly when to turn the burgers or the sausages just by their smell; his heightened senses allowed him to figure out when the meat was done on one side and turn it before it burnt.

Soon enough the scent was spreading through the garden and the X-Men were drawn towards it like moths to a lamp.

Logan grinned.

-Hungry?- he asked in an amused tone.

Kurt was the first to come forward, a plate in one hand and a cold beer in the other.

-How could we not with this nice smell filling our nostrils?- he replied.

He offered the beer to Logan, who happily took it.

-Thanks.-

Wolverine took a sip from the bottle, then he placed a wurst on his friend's plate.

-Here, have a nice and hot sausage.- he said in a mischievous tone.

They chuckled.

-If you're done flirting we're waiting too.- Ororo joked.

Kurt was embarrassed and apologized before walking away, but Logan just laughed.

-I've got enough sausage for everyone!- he replied.

Storm laughed with a few others while the rest groaned in annoyance.

Everyone took their share of meat, and when they were all seated they drank a toast to their unexpectedly good cook.

They ate and drank and chatted and laughed, and Logan felt a nice warmth spread in his chest knowing that he was a part of it. A family.


End file.
